The school of Graduate Studies and Research, Meharry Medical College requests funds to support a doctoral bridging program with Fisk and Tennessee State Universities. The program, titled the Bridge to Professional Advancement Program (BPAP), will support the formal linkage of Master of Science degree programs in the biomedical sciences at Fisk and Tennessee State Universities with the Ph.D. programs at Meharry. The successful implementation of the program will provide a national model for increasing the numbers of underrepresented students matriculating in and completing doctoral programs in the biomedical sciences. To ensure the successful implementation of the BPAP the following Objectives\Specific Aims will be accomplished: 1. Students will be admitted to the BPAP by joint admissions committees at Fisk and Tennessee State Universities (the Feeder Institutions) involving faculty from the feeder institution and Meharry. 2. Cross registration among the three institutions will be established and fully implemented. 3. Research opportunities at Meharry for BPAP students will continue and will be expanded. 4. Collaborative research between faculty at Meharry and faculty at the feeder institutions will be continued and expanded. 5. BPAP students will be provided broad academic support to include mentoring and advising by Meharry faculty. 6. BPAP students will continue to be provided extensive opportunities to attend and participate in departmental seminars and journal club at Meharry. 7. Faculty at Fisk and Tennessee State will be provided opportunities to participate in curriculum enhancement activities to include contemporary developments.